


Summer Love

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kagami is surrounded by assholes, background Aomine/Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami said no way in hell. So of course, his place was selected for having Nigou stay at for the summer holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love

“No way, no how, just plain no,” was how Kagami put it, when asked if it was possible for Nigou to stay at his apartment for a few weeks of summer vacation, while the gym was being repainted.

So of course, his place ended up being selected as the best choice. At least he’s gotten a promise that the traitors that make up his teammates will at least walk the dog for him every day, split into a roster of shifts, and he’ll get plenty of one on one basketball to make up for this.

“S-Sit,” Kagami commanded as he tries to hold his ground against the mini-Tetsuya’s stare. (Kagami can’t help but feel like he is failing.) At least Tetsuya 2# behaves, when there’s food in question to be had, and doesn’t jump all over him.

Kagami hasn’t yet worked out how to get the dog to keep its distance away from himself. It’s always following him in the house, wagging its tail ever so slightly. The damn thing sleeps just outside his door!

Grudgingly, Kagami puts the food bowl down – it’s a salmon rice mixture with a cracked egg. It’s supposed to be good for the dog’s coat; not that Nigou needs it, given the amount of fur he’s shed in various places around Kagami’s apartment.

The dog seems to like it too, given the way he scarfs it down, in comparison to the kibble that was only slowly nibbled throughout the night. Having the dog be well fed before Kagami goes to sleep is soothing to his nerves, so Kagami thinks he’ll continue to provide the high quality meals.

Eventually it becomes normal having Nigou in his house. Enough that Kagami eventually works his way up into taking the dog for a short walk when Kuroko is too sick to make it for his planned shift. Kagami justifies it as being better than having Nigou go to the bathroom in his apartment.

Nigou is sitting quietly by the side of the street court as Kagami and Aomine whoop in delight up and down, in an endless swirl of balls.

Kagami pauses for a break, drinking heavily from his water bottle, before Aomine comes up from behind and …

“Wha- what do you think you’re doing you bastard?” Kagami says as Aomine pushes him back against the fence.”

“Oi Kagami,” Aomine starts before Nigou’s barking interrupts and drowns out what he was saying,“What’s gotten into that crazy dog?” He takes back a step, whereby Nigou pushes himself in between growling furiously at Aomine, forcing him to take another step back and another.

“I don’t know. Maybe because you’re being an asshole?” Kagami says before calming Nigou down with a heavy plop of his hand on Nigou’s head. “What was that about anyway?”

“Che. Doesn’t matter anymore,” Aomine says grouchily before waving a hand in farewell and skulking off.

“That was weird, wasn’t it?” Kagami says quietly to Nigou, who stares hard at Kagami before making a slight licking motion with his tongue and flouncing off towards the gateway, then turning around to stare at Kagami once more.

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess it’s time to go home,” Kagami concludes, and picks his bag and the lead back up. It’s about time they started having dinner after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for Challenge 59, OTP Battle, I think this is the last of them, and truthfully my favourite piece. NIGOU/KAGAMI 4EVA.


End file.
